


A Quest For Life

by ProjectChained



Series: A Quest For Life [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, M/M, Slash, belly inflation, male belly expansion, male belly inflation, male expansion, male inflation, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: Dylan a human from the normal world of nowadays, is called by an A.I in an unknown world as to help it to counter the decreasing population from lack of sexual activity. The human will also learn about the condition of the demon which brings him to consider helping them to be recognized as acceptable in the society.





	A Quest For Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



**A Quest For Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome Tiger**

  


Dylan : *I wake up… Wondering where I am… Feeling drowsy*

*Room is softly lighted, it’s nearly empty unfamiliar room*

Dylan : *Looks at the light and feel it is not a place that inspire confidence...* Where... Where am I?

Voice : Subject woke up, starting AI for interaction...

Dylan : AI? Interaction?

AI : Hello! Welcome to summoning room! It been a while since someone arrived this way, 1735 Years...

Dylan : But where am I dear... Something?

AI : Summoning room #69 of autonomous research facility, actually it doesn’t tell you much, right? The easiest explanation is that you are in different world and different time.

Dylan : I have no memory of what I did before... *Feels I look slightly different... And I scratch my arm, furry arm...* What... *Looks unaware... And discovers* I have fur?!

AI : Yes. Your body now matches better your inner personality. Also furries are common in this world so it will not be a problem for you.

Dylan : Furries? What is a furry? Who am I?!

AI : Anthropomorphic tiger, you are furry tiger!

Dylan : Whoa?!! Show me a mirror! *Shocked!!!*

AI : Sure! Let me clean it for you! *Robot rolls in and cleans part of wall and you see a full height mirror*

Dylan : *Gasps* 1735 Years... But then it means no way there or no way back home? *I look lost and scared...*

AI : This research facility is not equipped with sending portals, to avoid sending and receiving interferences! There is research recility that is specialized in sending too and it is still operational even if sleeping.

Dylan : But then why was I called here? I mean... What is the use of having me in here?

AI : Life preservation protocol engaged, it means you are needed here to help this world population survive.

Dylan : Are the people endangered by something?!

AI : Yes. No big danger for current generation but with current fertility drop there is big risk of extinction of sapient species.

Dylan : Ohh no!! May I help?

AI : Yes. As I am supposed to preserve enough of subject to collect date, I invited you here. You can help them to have back happiness of breeding.

Dylan : So you need me to lunch a golden age of breeding?

AI : Preferrably yes! But restoring breeding level to normal will be enough too!

Dylan : Who is the god of fertility here?

AI : Currently people do not remember any of fertility gods. Also arrives people have archives erased many times to support those who are in power.

Dylan : I remmeber a name.... It is... Pri... Apus or something?

AI : Yes. You remember because you are not from this world.

Dylan : Priapus! He was god of lust and harvest in my world... Can I call him here?

AI : Actually, yes, video call is possible, but you cannot bring him here without enough of belief energy around.

Dylan : Video?! *Laughs wondering if itsn’t a joke!*

AI : I can show you what happens outside if you wish, I’m observing people outside for scientific statistics when I’m awake!

Dylan : Oh! Sure, do! *Looks at the screen!*

AI : Currently there are many reasons for fertility drop. One of them is excessive amount of work *Shows bulls working hard on farm, they look tired... Exhausted... Worse, some are dead of exhaustion.*

Dylan : *Mewls* But it is terrible! Some of them looks completely deprived from any sleeping! Look at their balls! Aren’t they looking... Too big?

AI : Yes. They work so much that they have no energy to have fun while lust could give them easier result for food.

Dylan : Oh, but it is clearly a disastrous working condition! I hope the others around are okay?

AI : A theory that energy that is normally used for lust ca be used for something else instead. Completely wrong though.

Dylan : But they will explode their own balls at this rate. I have to help the world or else they will all die!

AI : They found a bad way to avoid it... *Shows surgery room where guy’s balls get deflated with needles piercing their balls!* It is painful procedure but it does deflate balls enough.

Dylan : But fuck, they risk to get infection from this kind of practice! And it could potentially get them impotent or kill them. But this is a dystopian novel.

AI : Infection case are rare, around 2.51% chance. No, it is not a novel!

Dylan : Oh my... Will I be strong enough to make it?

AI : Yes. But you will need some help.

Dylan : Can someone help me in my quest?

AI : Yes. But suggested help will cause additional problems in your quest from time to time, is it acceptable?

Dylan : Cause additional problems?! Which kind of problems? I mean... Could it have long lasting consequences?

AI : Fear, unacceptance, attacks, curiosity. Quick historical reference to explain : Over a thousand years ago, there was a big war. Angels convinces other races to attack demons. Research facility council decided to give demons a refuge and isolate this world from further action of angels. Right now all demons are in cryosleep in research facility six.

Dylan : Cryosleep?! An ethnic purge because of a misunderstanding between two races?! Is this what you are telling me?! How can it be possible? I mean... Are people so mean and evil in this world?

AI : Angels lied to people. Did you ever hears how bad can religious fanatics attack people?

Dylan : No... Who are those people? And I will be aware in the future not to trust the angels...

AI : The closest reference for you understanding would be crusades, wars induced to bring belief to others while killing and robbing.

Dylan : What a disaster... Can I reach the sixth facility? I wish to free the demons from their sleeping state...

AI : Yes, it is possible. But do know even if hate faded, still demons have bad reputation from legends.

Dylan : Then I will try my best to destroy the popular thoughts... And establish back an image of a normal demon!

AI : Accepted. Please follow red line. *You see glowing red line on the floor...*

Dylan : *I follow with aprehension the glowing red line, hoping my destiny is going the right way...*

*You see after some corridor a small subway station, red line guides you into a train...*

*There are five stations. Summoning Room, Facility 6, Facility 1, Storages, Exit.*

Dylan : *I decide then to enter the train and to go the next station ahead, hoping the train is automatized... Or else I won’t go very far with my current knowledge of driving!*

AI : See you later! As you will arrive to Facility 6, other AI will guide you to your destination!

*Train moves!*

*The insides of the wagon is pretty large, many seats, meaning there was a pretty high use of those trains back in time! The rails are noisily running over those old tracks! But still they seem safe for use! Even the seats have much dust over them... There is a small map of the train line... With a weak glimmering light displaying where is the train located real time on the rail line! A robotic voice announce the next station name... It is a shaky unstable voice... This poor train is surely outdated of far too many centuries... And the train finally stops, despite noisy braking, it isn’t shaking too much!*

AI 2 : *Has softer voice that feels more warm and welcoming* Hello! You look so nice I could hug you and put to bed softly! Just a joke, don’t be scared!

Dylan : Hehe! The one who did work on this AI was surely loving to do jokes! Can I access the Facility 6 Cryogenics Room?

AI 2 : Actually you would not like to be there, it is cold and dark. But instead I can offer you some drinks in restroom. I know already you are here to wake up demons, so you can wait in rest room while they are getting ready to wake up. Also I can explain what summoning room AI told about help in your quest.

Dylan: Why not! Where is the restroom? And what are the elements AI warned me about but didn’t explained while I was in the Summoning Rooms? You really look indeed much more kind and concerned for the well being of the others!

AI 2 : Follow green line to reach rest room! I’m more caring, that is true! That’s because my goal is to preserve life in here and psychological health of subjets is important too! One of demons can help you well in your quest, he can be absent-minded sometimes but he knows well some things you will need!

Dylan : Absent minded? Is he kind? *Follows the green line as to reach the restrooms!*

AI 2 : Depends on definition of word “Kind”, you know?

Dylan : Then define me his psychological profile! It could be useful! *As I walk following the glowing green line, the corridor is a bit more warm, meaning that we are far awat from cryogencs machine room.*

AI 2 : He likes to help people. He can be friendly but can look cold at start, no joke intended *Laughs*, that’s from being shy. Good with friends but can be cruel to enemies. Single. Knowledge : IT, physics, medicine, magic, martial arts.

Dylan : Looks fun! *Enters the restroom!* And how long will it takes before he will get to reach me?

AI 2 : Some hours. Don’t worry there is a soft and a blanket in the corner and I can find lights so you can sleep easily. Want some cold drink? Or you wish some tea?

Dylan : Hmm, what do you think is the best? Some gassy cola? Or a soft tea? Oh? I can get on the sofa? Nice! It looks very comfortable! *Smiling, feeling after all I heard today, that I need a bit of a rest as to digest the information!*

AI 2 : Any you wish, both drinks are good and safe!

Dylan : You got feelings? *Sneaky and sensual sight!* Do you like big guts? *Have currently lusty tiger eyes!*

AI 2 : I don’t have real feelings. But I can simulate them for more comfortable interaction!

Dylan : Oh! Then I will have some cola... I know you will find me weight... But inflation and bloating is a very relaxing stuff for me to do!

AI 2 : Sure! Don’t worry and do what feels comfortable for you!

Dylan : Then I would love some fizzy stuff as to wait this demon to get on here!

AI 2 : Sure! *Robot brings you a three quarter liter mug of cool cola!*

Dylan : I guess chugging it down in one straight go will make it fun! *And I start to chug down my mug, wishing to accumulate as much gas as possible to burp it all out.*

AI 2 : Hope you like the taste? I didn’t know you were that thirsty!

Dylan : Hehehe, you know, I can be thirsty when it is for some good fresh cola!

AI 2 : Want more? I have tons of it!

Dylan : Sure! I would love to chug some more before sleeping! *Laughs and holds some loud burps inside my churning gut!*

AI 2 : Just a moment! *Robot brings you two mugs of cola* Hope you enjoy it!

Dylan : I do, and you? *Gulps loudly some from the first glass... And rubs my gut at the same time!*

AI 2 : It is good to see someone happy! *Happier tone!*

Dylan : *GRROOOAANNN!* *EERRRRRRRUUUURRRRRPPP!!* Hehehehe! *Loudly laughing!*

AI 2 : Good! Want more? The toilet is near... Just in case!

Dylan : Do you have a cola tank? I’m veeeery thirsty! *Sneaky smile!*

AI 2 : Sure! But it’s big, you know?

Dylan : Don’t worry, I will pee it out, and the toilets are near as you told me!

AI 2 : Okay! *Robot brings a one hundred liter tank of cola!*

Dylan : Do you wish then to feed it to the tiger? *Training myself as to be sexy, because, if I want to get the fertility rate of the planet back to a high level... It will require me to be very convincing and hot!*

AI 2 : If tiger feels hungry, sure!

Dylan : Tiger is very hungry for a big belly, but is the robot sapient enough to know how to feed well a tiger?

AI 2 : Nope, robots here are not sapient, they are like my hands! *Very much joking!*

Dylan : Then, should I learn your Artificial Intelligence how to proceed when bloating a lusty tiger with tons of cola?

AI 2 : Why not? It can be useful, right?

Dylan : As to rise lust ogf sapient beings, and get them to breed each other, it can!

AI 2 : Yep! But it’s not my main goal to breed, I preserve!

Dylan : Then make me preserve my big belly!

AI 2 : Preserve big belly? What do you mean?

Dylan : You told you like to preserve right? Wh at about preserving a tiger’s gut to be big and staying big?

AI 2 : Is there a reason to preserve gut size?

Dylan : Yeah, bigger gut can bear more progenitures!

AI 2 : You want to be how full?

Dylan : I wish to be creaking tight! *Purrs happily at the robot!*

AI 2 : What does it make you feel when you are creaking tight?

Dylan : It gets me horny! Speaking of this, is this demon, kind of... Hot?

AI 2 : He is kind of... Cold right now! *Imitation laugh!*

Dylan : Nahhhh!! *Falls down from bad joke! Yawwnnn...*

AI 2 : Feel sleepy? Then maybe you should rest?

Dylan : Why not? *Gets on the sofa, and rubs the blanket... Covering myself with it, softly sleeping...*

*And after some hours you hear loud “Achoooooooo!!”*

Dylan : *Jumps from sofa falling on ground... Mewling and rubbing my poor butt...* Ouch!! Ohh! What could it be? Could it... Are the demons awoke?

Demon : I woke you up? Sorry! *A bit embarassed and sneezing!*

Dylan : Oh!! Hi! No no, it’s okay! Use this blanked or else you will feel bad and having some nose problem for some days! *And I look down, seeing my dick is much bigger than usual* Ehh?!! *Covers it very shy!!*

Demon : Don’t worry about blanket, I feel sneezing but air is warm compared to my skin! I will be fully okay soon!

Dylan : Okay! *Uses it to cover my lower body parts!* Are you the demon that AI spoke about? I mean, the one who will help me in my quest! I also heard about your past from AI... What a disastrous ending that you all ended confined in here because of some ideological conflicts... I feel truly sorry about that despite I’m a complete stranger to this world... *Tells it as to prove I just don’t behave selfish to recuperate attention or show sympathy without knowing...*

Demon : I don’t really know yet! And don’t feel sorry for things that aren’t your fault!

Dylan : Then, I’m Dylan! Nice to meet you! *Bows and loses the blanket again... Revealing my dick once more, which has grown hard from watching your strong body this time!* Why are you blushing?

Demon : I’m Michael, nice to meet you! *Blushes strongly!*

Dylan : What? Is there something behind me? *Turns away and you see a nice bubble butt!*

Demon : You have a nice butt! *Blushes even more!*

Dylan : Really? *Turns to your side again and blushes softly!* I feel we will be a good pair! Should I tell you my story?

Michael : Why not?

Dylan : I appeared in a room, according to your AI, a summoning room, I got summoned to rise the fertility rate of the world! And I turned into a tiger as to be matching the common look of people outside! Eventually, I plan on my side to help your people to be accepted in the society!

Michael : It means situation is really bad, right?

Dylan : I don’t know, unless ypou have some information that I don’t have! Because I did not get outside yet, alone it would be a bad idea I think!

Michael : It means if situation wasn’t really bad then AI would not summon you here, right?

Dylan : You speak as if I was contained in there and summoned only in case of emergency... What am I? Am I a kind of emergency tool?

Michael : Nope and yes. You weren’t contained here, but AI summoned you to solve a problem.

Dylan : *Mind : Does it means, I was already there before? Was I summoned only once? His face, his face is beautiful, reminding me of someone...* Then, should we go out? Or meet your friends first?

Michael : Let’s go outside?

Dylan : Okay... But I promise you... Even if I don’t know you, I will give peace and freedom to your comrades!

Michael : Let’s think of it later, right?

Dylan : Sure! If you wish!

Michael : We should care of the world first!

Dylan : Sure! Let’s take the train and get out then!

*And they both walk in the train... Which starts to move to Facility 1*

Michael : Yep... I didn’t see outside for how many years? *Wondering*

Dylan : Hmmm... I don’t know! Only you can tell me!

Michael : Anyway, let’s hope world outside got better! *Hopeful!*

Dylan : What do you mean by this? How did it looked like the last time you got outside?

Michael : It was a bit dark and destroyed from war...

Dylan : Oh... I wasn’t expecting such an answer...

Michael : Why? Didn’t you know why demons got frozen for long time?

Dylan : I do, just I wasn’t expecting that your last vision would be a devastated land!

Michael : Ohh... Sorry, hope it didn’t make you sad?

Dylan : It must be sad for you, me I did not live it, I can only imagine it, and prefer not to...

*The train reaches terminus… And we are outside…*

Dylan : I think our adventure starts there…

Michael : Yeah… *Looks around*

*And you see some parcels of land which are desolated… It is a very peaceful soil, which known no war since a long time… But where life never grown again…*

Michael : Ohh… It did not recover yet… I hope we will change it to be green again…

*And as the sun is rising, you see some raindrops on a single daisy… In this wasted land… At least one little daisy survived!*

Michael : Where should we go first? Because here, we cannot do much right now.

Dylan : How could I know? This world is unknown to me… Can you help me to know a bit more about the world first?

Michael : True! I think Bull Lands aren’t far from here, if they don’t move to other place… Should we try to visit them?

Dylan : Sure! Why are you worried? Do they often move away?

Michael : Some hundred of years passed, things could change, no?

Dylan : Sure! From what I heard, bulls are holding their cum since too long as to work always more and produce always more! And their fertility rate dropped…

Michael : Huh? Don’t they cum a lot every day?! *Shocked by what the tiger just told!*

Dylan : Nope! They hold it, as much as they can, and to avoid explosion, they use stuff to pierce their balls and deflate them to reasonable size!

Michael : Ohh! Poor bulls! We should help them!

Dylan : Indeed! We have to! Or else their fertility rate will drop fully, and it could be the last generation of these! While they are strong, and very productive! Just blinded by work! Let’s move on?

Michael : Yep! Get on my back so we can fly there!

Dylan : *Climbs softly your back and hugs you tight!* I wonder how we will be able to help them, because they work so fucking much, some died of exhaustion!

Michael :  *Flies with you* You should be able to help them… Maybe you can wake up their lust and help them to fap?

Dylan : I wonder if the problem isn’t the amount of work which push them to forget their own needs… Adding to this they even try to keep in cum thinking it will help them to work better! So, adding to their burnout work condition… There is also mental manipulation!

*I look from above, and see some small zone, where there are massive bodies and huge round forms… Looking to be their balls!*

Dylan : I think we are near! I think the situation is worse than expected! Look at the size of those fucking balls!

Michael : I can help to wake them up and make them curious but I think it is better if you try and convince them to fap!

Dylan : This part of the land seem to be out of their town! It could give us an easy target to begin with! Can you land there softly?

Michael : Yep! *Lands softly near group of bulls!*

Dylan : *And when I get off Michael’s back, I see some of them are sleeping… So deeply they sleep that we could wonder if they will ever wake again… Some loud noise are coming from some pairs of really overfilled balls!*

Michael : * Wake up sleeping bulls softly and turns working bulls to you!* Guys, my friend wants to tell you something really important, more important than your work!!

Dylan :  Guys, you have to get a rest time, and to unload those! *Point at some groaning balls!* Because they could explode anytime soon! Are you all conscious your lack of sleep is having consequences on your performance? Adding to it, holding your cum won’t make you better, it will only worsen your problems and cause pain from expansion process!

Bulls : But we must work hard to produce food… Land doesn’t give much those days… Meaning we work always more!

Dylan : Because the land is exhausted if you work it again just after the harvest, you should divide your use of the land into three section, one where you grow the food, one part which sleeps after harvest, and one which will be ready to get cropped! As to obtain some normal food! And I know a location where you could obtain tons of food! And from what I see, you stock it well!

Bulls : Food? Where? *Curious!*

Dylan : *Approach one bull and rubs those massive balls of his!* Look there! It is creaking full! A fucking storage which could feed an army!

Bulls : Mmmm?! Is cum food?! *Wondering!*

Dylan : I am a lusty tiger! And I love it! Maybe you should give it a try! This way you won’t exhaust anymore your lands giving them more rest! And cum could act as a fertilizer, as to grow back some old plants which disappeared some centuries ago! Adding to this, it is pretty tasty! *Mind : Why am I speaking like I ever lived there?!! Am I crazy?!*

Bull : Really? Never tried to eat it, never heard it is even possible! Are you sure? *Puzzled*

Dylan : If you need someone to prove it, can I show you? *Would be very pleased to chug down a giant load like his!*

Bull : Sure! But how will you get it out? *Worried, hating needles!*

Dylan : No, I won’t use a needle! Just this! *Rubs this big dick, and suck softly the tip of it!* You like? *Tells very softly with a cute voice!*

Bull : *Moans and blushes* Yeah! *Softly moaning!*

Dylan : Then let’s go further! *Hugs this giant growing dick and let it grow to its full size!*

Bull : It feels good! *Blushes red!* How do you do that?

Dylan : Your cock is a muscle, when you workout, blood flows faster there… Here as it has spongious tissue and cavernous zone, it grows bigger, we call it an erection! And me I stimulated it, aroused you and will perform some erotic action! Are you ready for it?

Bull : Sure! *Happy and curious!*

Dylan : Good! *Starts sucking, moving head down and up as to swallow this dick, lubricating it well, and enjoying to give a good blowjob, without forgetting to stimulate the bull’s balls, by sitting on them, growing the pressure as it fills with more cum, using one hand to ease it by rubbing those!*

Bull : *Moans happily feeling for the first time those exciting lust waves in his body!*

Dylan : *And I start to move faster, and use my purring ability as to get this dick to vibrate under my moves!*

Bull : *Moans excited feeling something is going to happen but has no idea what can it be!!!*

Dylan : *Feels under my body that something is shaking violently! And I look at him with high lust, feeling eager to chug down his load! And hardly say with a muffled noise… “Boom!” eventually locking myself on this dick hugging it tight as to not get flushed away by his cum flow which will surely be very high in no time!*

Bull : *Shivers moaning and cums a massive load filling you up like a big balloon!*

Dylan : *Chugs down trying to waste as less as possible amount of cum! And my grumbling gut receives high amount of it! Done with it, I slosh loudly, heavily standing and sitting next to bull’s gut!* So! Don’t you call this a filling meal, guys?

Bulls : It looks like one! *They look at each others blushing a lot!*

Dylan : Now guys! Who is hungry? I see that you all are growing higher lust as I can watch your balls increasing in size from here! They are massive and ready to burst! How about helping each other to have a good meal? *Smiles happy to have helped them!*

Bulls : Sure! *They try in couples, only one bull is left alone, which is the one still standing near you that just cummed a few time ago!*

Dylan : *Stands up and hugs softly the one that cummed* You will need a meal! Don’t you?

Bull : Yeah… Didn’t eat since two or three days… *Drools heavily!*

Dylan : Stimulate me then, I’m sure mine can grow as well! I’m sorry to tell it that way but, give a last time some effort in working me and you will finally get your reward! A fucking big meal!

Bull : *Rubs your big cock softly, then rubs your balls to feel if they grow!*

Dylan : *Shivers a bit and lick bull’s neck!* You are working it good!

Bull : Should I lick? Can it help?

Dylan : Sure! Try all you think that could help!

Bull :  Sure! *Licks softly your cock full length from tip to base!*

Dylan : Hmm! *Loves the sensation his slippery tongue gives, and how the air slamming my dick makes a cold wave mixed to the heat I feel from this work!* Ohh! *Closed my eyes and bull can observe… Balls are growing in front of him! Filling loudly with cum!*

Bull :  *Sucks very carefully your cock fearing to hurt you if he sucks too hard!*

Dylan : This is so soft, I love it! *Closes the eyes and rubs Bull’s head!*

Bull : *Keeps sucking and rubs your balls!*

Dylan : *Pets you softly back, and enjoy a lovely blowjob*

Bull : *Keeps sucking hoping you will feed him soon*

Dylan : *And I push his head down as to get him to deep throat, eventually cumming!*

Bull : *Fills up with cum enjoying it but feels bit discomfort from his first deep throat*

Dylan : *Rubs softly your head as to ease the discomfort! Feeding your gut with love…*

Bull : *Moans making bubbling sound*

Dylan : *Rubs your head and turns it a bit to look on the side parts of your gut… Seeing it is expanding nicely!*

Bull : *Stops sucking and hugs you gently*

Dylan : *Feels this big tight gut, well fed and warm cries…* Are you feeling better now?

Bull : Yeah, I feel full and sleepy, can I have some sleep now? *Blushes a lot*

Dylan : Sure! Rest! Lay and have a nap, you really need one! *I look back and see all the others with huge filled gut, groaning and churning, mostly they all had a good time, and eventually slept together… Exhausted but well fed!*

Michael : I think it is a big suck-cess! *Winks and laughs!*

Dylan : Indeed it is! Look at those guts! *Rubs them happily! And the bulls are groaning or grunting happily under my rubs!* Now they won’t suffer anymore… but it is only a very small part of them who were there! There are many more in town to help!

Michael : Sure! You will help them too really soon! And about those who are too sick from exhaustion to enjoy it, I will care! *Smiles greatly!*

Dylan : How will you proceed? I’m sure many of them are in this state right now!

Michael : I will make them sleep so they can recover a bit. And those that have too tired hearts will need some energy.

Dylan : Lets head to town and seek for the one who need help! How will we deal with the ones who did spread all these rumor about work and who did set an abusive work system?

Michael : Hmm… I don’t know yet, we will find something I’m sure! *Smiles softly!*

Dylan : Then let’s head there! *And I climb on your back again, ready for you lunch into the sky!*

Michael : *Flies with you very low and picks up some herbs on the way!* I hope we are flying at the right direction! *Wonders since he don’t fully remember the world, it makes a long time since the last he got outside!*

Dylan : Who knows, let’s go a bit further and we will know… But what is the use of the herbs you just collected?

Michael : Mostly herbs to help heart recovery, heart is part which suffers most often from extreme exhaustion!

Dylan : Oh, I hope not too many of them are in bad condition, or else it could get critical adding to this we have to deflate their balls, because if their hearts are too weak, maybe they won’t handle the cum process!

Michael : You will take attention of the guys that can feel excited and I will have some *Loud and unpleasant form of voice for the next word* “Talk” with doctors in nearby hospitals!

Dylan : Sure! You have to wake their consciousness! And I will care of the ones who are healthy enough! Can you learn me how to prepare the medicine? That way I could heal those who are in need before giving some pleasure to those who are strong enough to support it!

Michael : I can easily help you with preparig medicine but it’s hard to explain you which one exact guy needs….But I’ll try *Smiles softly*

Dylan : You’re right, as we need to know their physical status as to adapt the product dosages… Yep?

Michael : Yep! If a guy has very weak pulse, you should use one medicine and if strong and fast, you should use the second one! First is red and second is blue. So red makes stronger pulse like “Heating up” and second one makes calmer like “Cooling down! “

Dylan : Okay! I will care of the bulls in town, bring me to the central place! You, I know you will have a discussion with the doctors around from what you told me! *Climbs back on your back once again!*

Michael : Sorry that I should make “Not so cute discussion” with doctors, it won’t be so cute bit I believe they lost what they should do… I mean… Old one like “Do no harm” and “Treat all patients equally”…

Dylan : You know, I’m not a kid, you can speak to me freely, what will you do to them? And what did they apply as hurtful bad treatment? If you have some elements that I don’t know, share them with me, I want to be on the same step on equality with you! At least, on the same in term of world knowledge!

Michael : With doctors… Even if I don’t know them, it is… Personal… For me… *Anger face!* Remember needles in balls? It’s unnatural, right? And harmful as balls are extremely sensitive part of body… and look at their patients, some DIE from exhaustion and they do almost NOTHING! *GRR!!!* I don’t call such situation as normal… I find they should have a real reminder of what they should do and what they should not!

Dylan : Indeed, you’re completely right! I will try to be a good medical help, despite my lack of knowledge, I will do my best! Let’s go? *Hugs as to calm you down, feeling really sorry that your world is facing so many difficulties right now, and that the very first place we visit is on the brink of death from doctor’s incompetence… Or at least on foreground what is visible, there is surely something hidden behind those weird practices! I’m sure of it!*

Michael : It’s… Not the world which is hurting right now… Imagine you had students some generations ago and now students of that students don’t even give respect to their job… They forgot rules that make them helpful, they even forgot curiosity that brightened their minds… I find that sad, I SHOULD blame directly those which are doctors now but they don’t even understand their role so I… I can’t blame them directly for those deaths… I can blame for losing curiosity but can’t blame for death facts as they don’t even know enough now…

Dylan : Yes, but if we are coherent, how can the level tay stable if we ask only the averae to be known through a grading system which is asking some elements to be known on one single time? There it won’t get the person to be curious to discover more about the so called knowledge, but get this person to just know it for the grade which will come, also as we pull down the level required often enough as to get more people to success… The success is getting lame and even ridiculous, tasteless and worthless! Eventually as people don’t give a shit about general knowledge nowadays… It can only worsen up with years! Because the system itself is rotting each year with less and less capable elements who are here to give knowledge to a public more and more closed from it…

Michael : No… It’s not so much about the system… Every doctor has its own responsibility… And sadly own cemetery… But for those who were MY students, I can take responsibility… Sometimes even bright minded and curious were rejected by me because of lack of attention to lives they could potentially have later on their hands! I mean you cannot be a doctor if you don’t respect your patients, if you don’t put them as high on the board as yourself… Or your family… Or your friends… Every patient deserves respect until he or she does something to lose it…

Dylan : You have a real ethic and moral value, it is very rare nowadays to see people seeing the others’ needs as a real philosophy! So you are a medic? I mean, a teacher for medical studies?

Michael : Yeah… I was one some centuries back!

Dylan : Oh, I feel sorry that you had to leave your job because of this war… Do you think that I… Could learn some from you when we will have some free time for it?

*You fly, since some long minutes, I feel time has no importance where we both are right now, as I feel safe at your sides and that nothing wrong could happen to me!* I will try to be giving my best!

Michael : Sure! You think about how to help people and that is really good to me!

Dylan : Because I love the idea people could live well and good!

Michael : People surely can but they need comfortable surroundings! *Smiling!*

Dylan : And they need to be followed, alone they are weak, but put together, they are stronger by their weak and strong points!

*And we are very near the central place of the city, where most of the bulls are living!*

Michael : Hope you don’t mind if I put you at center of attention? All healthy bulls will look at you and I will take care of those who need it?

Dylan : You prefer to administrate the medicine? Sure! Me I have to explain them how to unload and how good it will be for them, yup?

Michael : Yep! Exactly! You know what to do to make people sexy… And I will have some chat with doctors who forgot how to care of their patients… And the patients that need a good care before your lusty lessons!

Dylan : Okay! Land there so I can meet them *Softly speaks*

Michael : Sorry if it sounds too… Open but I will land on central square no matter what you think… I feel it’s important, more than “important enough to land several presidents” Hehehe!

Dylan : Hmm, you are so soft when you land… *Rubs your horns softly* Go to speak with those you have to deal with, I will care on my own about those who are healthy enough out there!

Michael : Sure! I know you will help them well! *Joyful!*

Dylan : Yep! I will give my best for it! *I start looking around as to learn a bit about my environment, seeing many homes, and a lively place! Many bulls are working, looking healthier than those we saw in the meadows*

Bull : Hi tiger!

Dylan : Hi! *I see a first bull, then a second, observing the same fact... All of them have oversized balls! Most of them aren't dramatically big but it couldn't be so bad to help them to release it out!* Err, I need you to gather all the people you can! Could you bring me everyone here? I need to explain something to you all! *Mind : He speaks to me so openly, while I am a stranger to this universe... It means the process of transformation according to the first AI was a success...*

*And you see many bulls arriving, there is a huge crowd of big muscled bulls!*

Dylan : *Speaking softly to myself* Okay, you have to stay serious and be convincing… Fuck, how to stay serious, some of them are having a real hard on down there!! They didn’t watch themselves in the mirror? I’m only a common tiger!  Err… They look at you, fuck you must find an idea fast, say something… *With a loud voice almost roaring* Hello!

Bulls : Hi!

Dylan : I have an important thing to tell you all, whom out of you did have a rest day in the following year?

Bulls : Rest day? What is it?

Dylan :  It is a length of time between twelve and twenty four hours, where you don't work and have time to have your own occupations! It is also a time where you can realize personal development work, such as fixing something in your home or upgrade it, see your friends and chat with them, or even have time to do some more personal stuff...

Bulls :  So, big free time? Can it even exist?

Dylan  : It exists in the world I offer you to live in, by starting a revolution, you are the means of production of this land, and you create the value of it by furnishing your work, by this logical reasoning, you have then to be freed from alienation that is this infernal non stop length of work!

Bull : Revolution? Is that a new food?

Dylan : New food… Can I show you where is this buffet of tasty food?

Bull : Sure!

*Walks down the alley walking to the most muscled of them, who have the biggest balls… And stops right in front of him, I’m barely reaching his belly, so tall he is! Maybe measuring three meters and something? Anyway, he is a real big bull!!*

Bull : Mmm? *Looks down*

Dylan : There! *Hugs those giant over filled balls! They groan with strength so much they hold in!* This is where your food is sleeping and accumulating over the day!

Bull : Food in balls? *Surprised even more!*

Dylan : Cum… Is pretty nutritive if you eat some wealthy food with it!

Bull : So, cum was… Food we wasted? *Almost shocked!*

Dylan : Yes! You could have used to eat it! You can use it to procreate, to eat, and even to build some potions! But you couldn't know it, since... Doctors lied to you and your current government did lie...

Bull : Then we can work less to have enough food? But how to get cum out without doctors?

Dylan : You don’t need doctors! You just need to suck it out! Hey big bull, you wish to be showing them the example?

Bull :  Sure! What should I do?

Dylan : You look to have a dick big enough to self suck it… Yup? *Works it softly and rubs it up and down to grow the colossus awake!*

*And it works, huge dick grows at you!*

Dylan : Yeah! Some more and it will reach your mouth! *Impressed by this big size of his!!!*

Bull : You look like you want to suck it! *Blushes!!*

Dylan :  I would love it but, you should enjoy yours, aren't you hungry? *Rubs this giant guy's gut!* It must be rumbling from hunger... And *Whispers softly!* If you wish them all to have a hard on, with such a dick, if you cum and chug it down growing a huge belly... They will all become lusty! Don't you want that?

Bull : But if belly will grow, it will push cock away, no?

Dylan : Yep, and you will cover them of cum after growing a full stomach for yourself, won"t it be epic?

Bull : Yeah, but round belly isn’t enough to make me full, I can be big! *Very sneaky!*

Dylan : Will you need my help? *Smiles softly and hugs him*

Bull : Yep! How big can you fill me if I fill you?

Dylan : Hmm… You will fill me up? *Purrs and blushes a lot!!*

Bull : Yep! But can you fill me fully if I fill you?

Dylan : Sure! You wish to be surprised?

Bull : Yeah! *Blushes!*

Dylan : Flex for me… Show me your strength… *Gurgles from lower side of my gut… I know they will fill up in no time if he put on a show with his amazing body!*

Bull : Flexes well showing his huges muscles and bubble ass!*

Dylan : Ohh! Fuck yes! It looks so cute! *Balls are inflating very fast! Reaching almost the same size that the bull has!* Play with those balls! You got huge one!!!

Bull : Mm! Looking big! *Rubs your balls*

Dylan : Ohh, unggh… They are about to… Ohhh!! *And with a loud groan, they are gorging with cum, blowing past the chest of this big lovely bull!!* I hope you are hungry!

Bull : I am! *Very horny and sneaky!*

Dylan : Then, you are the hugest of them all, you need a bit more of a challenging size I guess?

Bull : Enough talking, time for food! *Sucks your dick!*

Dylan : *Moans and they grow even more, lifting your huge body, despite the weight of all this mountain of muscle, you are easily lifted by the power of lust! And you feel it is a matter of time before I unload violently!*

Bulls Watching Scene : *They are growing hornier by the second, many of them are blushing, and some are starting to suck each other, imitating us!*

Bull : *Keep sucking wanting your cum and you hear hungry growls from his gut!*

Dylan : Oh, those noise, I cannot hold it, I’m gonna!! *Moans loudly and shoot my load, deeply into his throat!* You gotta have guts to suck it all out and not spill anything!!!

Other Bulls : *They are filling each other up, growing big bellies all around, with loud moans, a true orgy of sweating manful orgasms filling the air…*

Bull : *Fills up happily, you see his gut growing in front of you!*

Dylan : Yeah! Keep on growing! Keep on chugging! You will be the biggest! You will be the symbol of a new era! A big belly filled with food and happiness! That’s what I wish to give you all! And you will be then able to breed again!

Bulls Around : *Laying on ground, filled for many to the brim, and rubbing their guts, some are moaning still, some are laughing, but in general, they all received a good meal down their throat!*

Bull : *Sucks well and his gut grows huge, like a big ball of stretched abs!*

Dylan : *Balls are depleting, so fast into this fucking gut, it’s no more a bull, just a gigantic swelling ball of cum and muscle, and as soon as I’m done filling him up, I stay on ground, exhausted by how much I did shoot into this amazing ball…*

Bull : Are you okay? Maybe you feel hungry?

Dylan : *And my gut answers alone by grumbling very loudly, waving strongly in front of your gigantic gut! I guess you got your answer, despite the tiger is mewling in exhaustion! Maybe a good reward could be nice for this tiger!*

Bull : *Puts dick near your mouth so you can reach it easier!* I hope you will feel better after eating well!

Dylan : *Mews softly… And lift my head a bit to work this huge veiny dick, rubbing it well, hoping to grow your balls to the limits!*

Bull : *Moans happily and you see his balls growing even bigger for you!*

Dylan : *Look at them growing and growing, soon enough if they keep swelling, they will just crush me down under hundreds and hundreds of liters of spooge!*

Bull : *Cums a lot making you swell like a balloon, blushing a lot!*

Dylan : *Chugs loudly, and grows a huge gut, lifting your big balls, and enjoys to engulf down all you may offer me!*

Bull : *Moans cumming happily and fills you bigger and bigger! Really enjoying this lewd time!*

Dylan : *I hug your dick grunting loudly, as my gut swell to the size of a massive ball, full of cum, I let out a strained moan when I’m done sucking it all down…* I think we can have a nap now! *Pass out…*

Bull : Thanks! *Hugs you and sleeps too smiling happily!*


End file.
